


On the Ice

by Hieiko



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types, YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurama watches a girl on the skating rink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Ice

The brown-haired girl adjusted her ponytail, and then stepped into the rink. She twirled gracefully on the ice; her skating prowess showed as she danced to music only she could hear. There were only few other people in the rink at the time, and all paused to watch her.

Including Kurama.

It didn't take him long to recognize her. True, he had no idea what her name was, but the strength and grace in her movements were unmistakable. He also wouldn't deny that her face had been imprinted in his memory since the day she had helped him fight off a youko hunter.

Her surprise in suddenly finding him skating with ease by her side was obvious. He gave her a smile, and held out his hand.

She blushed, and then placed her hand in his. Together they danced in perfect synchronization, almost as though they had been partners for a long time. When they eventually stopped, she turned to him, green eyes sparkling.

"We've met before, haven't we?"

"Yes," he answered, and for a moment, his own emerald eyes flashed gold. "Do you remember?"

"Kurama," she breathed. "But you look... different." She stared at him closely, trying to reconcile the redhead's appearance to that of the silver-haired youko she had seen before. Then her eyes widened, remembering that she had been in Sailor Jupiter form at the time. "Wait, you shouldn't have... how did you know it was me?"

Kurama chuckled. "You do realize I'm not exactly human?"

"Oh, of course." She nodded in understanding. "I guess we both have secrets, ne?"

"Is your name a secret as well?" Kurama asked, leaning close to whisper in her ear.

Her cheeks turned pink as she replied, "My name is Makoto Kino."

"It's a pleasure to finally know," he said, taking her hand.

All eyes were on the pair as they danced once more.


End file.
